But Tonight We Dance
by Tsuki-Fusen
Summary: A Song fic using Rise Against song "But Tonight We Dance." It's based around Sesshomaru and his lover, both of which go insane at different intervals. The love is not an OC, just didn't feel like naming her. Enjoy.


Disclaimor: I don't own Sesshomaru, or the Song "But Tonight We Dance," By: Rise Against

Disclaimor: I don't own Sesshomaru, or the Song "But Tonight We Dance," By: Rise Against.

I was thinking about naming the female counter part. But decided to leave it how it is. Enjoy!

But Tonight We Dance

_Breathe deep and easy, swallow this pride.  
Stare at my shaking hands through bone dry, blood shot eyes.  
Clocks drip the hours, I count the miles.  
Will you be there waiting, awake until sunrise.  
_

Sesshomaru stood on the hillside, watching the waxing moon. He could smell the scent of blood and battle on the winds. His own hands shook with fresh split blood, his eyes glowed red from the rage building behind them. The moon was falling, the hours dripped by. "How long has this Sesshomaru run? Are the miles so distant to count?" His voice was harsh, and rough as he whispered to the wind. "Have I fallen to madness, to want you to wait for me?"

_I've traveled in darkness, for what seems like days,  
I've crawled from the sinkholes, collapsed under this weight.  
I know not your sorrow, but I know mine,  
So say you'll stay and dance with me tonight.  
_

She could not see, the night was like an eternal blanket of darkness in these thick forests. She had been running, braking through the branches and under bush for hours, or had it been days? She'd crawled from a pit of darkness, or had it been light? She had nearly collapsed under the weight of realization. He was not there to meet her… She felt the pain in her heart twisting, he never waited for her. She knew only the pain he left her, not any pain he may feel.  
The forest broke open to a field, and there he stood, covered in the darkness of dried blood. She froze, before spinning on her heel into a bow. "Shall we dance?" Her voice was light, and cooing.

_In the glow of twilight, our world has finally come.  
I felt it complete me, when the stars give way to dawn.  
A language universal, but I speak not it's tongue.  
Is this a night that SPANS forever, or a dawn that never comes._

The crux of twilight was hitting the sky, and yet the couple danced on. The woman felt a completion in the moment, and held onto her dance partner. As they spun unto the morning lights, before braking apart. He whispered words of love to her, a language she never understood. Shaking her head in confusion she held his hand, looking into his blood shot eyes, "A night that last forever." Kissing his bloody claws, she disappeared.

_I've traveled in darkness, for what seems like days,  
I've crawled from the sinkholes, collapsed under this weight.  
I know not your sorrow, but I know mine,  
So say you'll stay and dance with me tonight.  
_

Sesshomaru raced through the night to be there, the days ticked by like seconds to the demon king. He had crawled from the darkness of his pride, and nearly lost his mind with guilt. He knew not of her pain, only the lost of the world he held. When she met him there in the field that night, and asked to dance, his mind had taken leave of him, and he had danced. At their parting he'd whispered, "Just stay and dance with me love."

_Tomorrow we might wake in servitude and sadness.  
I will give you everything if only you would have it!  
Tomorrow we will sweat and toil,  
Our hands will quiver caked with soil,  
Tomorrow we'll give it one last chance,  
But tonight we dance,  
But tonight we dance!  
_

Neither demon nor woman could bare the reality of the world they lived. So at the crux of twilight they danced into the beginning of their own world. For tomorrow they would wake to find their own realities calling, and the depression of life weighing them down. One offered the other everything in the world, yet she repeatedly refused his offer. For tomorrow she would try to make reality into happiness, if only to dance tonight.

_And for this, I'll travel in darkness, for what seems like days,  
I'll crawl from the sinkholes, collapse under this weight.  
I know not your sorrow, but I know mine,  
Just say you'll stay and dance with me tonight._

Sesshomaru looked down at his love's grave, resting moon gazers on the cold stone. The night of their first meeting forever imprinted in his mind. He had crawled through the darkness of the world, to meet her on her plan, and yet collapsed under the weight of realization. He knew not of any sorrow, except his own, for the lost of his love. He touched the cold stone, and whispered softly, "Just stay and dance with me tonight."


End file.
